


So good

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam_Kink [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Genital Torture, Glam_Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had to make some calls, and Tommy is so good for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [This Prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1710500#t1710500) at Glam_kink.  
> Kink_bingo: Genital torture  
> Warnings: Genital torture  
> 

Adam is one kinky son of a bitch.Vanilla my ass.He knows what he wants, how he wants it and how to get it.And as mouthy as I know I can get I will submit to anything and everything he asks of me. 

I have a safe word. He knows it. 

I don’t think I will ever use it. 

I trust him completely and I know no matter what he does, it will be so worthwhile. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Tommy, come here now. I want you naked and sitting right here.”

I just look at him like he has lost his mind. I know he has to make calls about his new album.A few interviews too I think.Either way that fact that he wants me naked and sitting at his feet seems a little too tempting even for him. 

“Tommy. Now.”

I do as he asks.I see the lust in his eyes as the Dom in him peeks through every day Adam. 

I sit down on my knees in front of him.

“Nope, I want you sitting on your ass, legs spread for me baby.”

I sit as he asks and look up at him.

“You are going to be so good for me baby aren’t you? Begging for more?”

He puts the toe of his boot up to my cock and presses down on my balls.Trapping them gently between his boot and the floor. 

“Oh baby, you look so pretty, so needy like that”

Before I can say anything he is on the phone with his first meeting of the day.By the end of the call he has added more pressure making me want to squirm but afraid to move. 

“So good Tommy.Sitting there like such a good boy. When I’m done I’m going to treat you so good. Have you moaning and begging for me in no time.”

He leans down kissing me fiercely as he slides his tongue into my mouth.He breaks away when he hears the phone ring. 

He answers all the standard questions for the interview while teasing me with his fingers.He is twisting at my nipples as he puts more and more pressure on my balls. 

He gets off the call and looks down at me. Smiling he licks his lips before running his tongue over my lips. He pulls away before kissing me making me moan out with need.

“Look at you baby, so needy for me. I am going to take you to our bed, slide my cock into you until you can’t speak.Make you come so hard you see stars. You want that baby? You are being so good for me, making me so hard watching you sit there and take this.”

Adam takes one more call to Lane. He is teasing me even more not caring what she hears.I laugh as I hear her yelling at him for not taking this seriously.

I have tears in my eyes by the time he is off the phone with her, the pressure is so hard.

When he moves his foot I fall back onto the floor.He picks me up taking me to our room. 

He keeps his promises, teasing me until I can’t speak and fucking me until I see stars.I pass out at some point from everything. I wake up with ice on my balls and Adam’s arms around me tight and know I would not trade this for anything. 


End file.
